


What is Home?

by Writerforquinn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerforquinn/pseuds/Writerforquinn
Summary: Takes place right when Voyager returns to the Alpha Quadrant. With their daughter's birth being number one priority, how will Tom and B'Elanna handle being in the one place they never thought they would actually return to?
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Hi all! While surfing Netflix I came across our beloved Voyager and fell in love with it all over again. It has been years since I watched it and loved reliving Voyager's power couple, Tom and B'Elanna! I hope you enjoy and share with your friends!


	2. Chapter One

"You better get down there Tom." Captain Janeway smiled to her senior pilot. 

"Yes, Ma'am." Tom responded getting up to give control of the ship over to Chakotay. He was still in shock that he had just heard his daughter over the com system. As fast as he could he made his way to sickbay.   
____________________________________  
"Mr. Paris..." The Doctor greeted beaming with so much happiness once the new father entered the room. 

"Are they okay?" He asked frantically looking towards the back of the room to the biobed where he had left his wife earlier. 

"Doing just fine." The Doctor answered as he followed the eager father over. 

"Tom...I can't believe it." B'Elanna smiled cradling the newborn tightly in her arms. 

Tom immediately sat down next to her and looked down at the small infant wrapped in a blanket. One look at her instantly took his breath away. "She's...she's..." It was rare for Tom Paris to be speechless but right now there were just no words for what he was feeling. "She's perfect B'Elanna, absolutely perfect." He leaned in kissing his wife. "I love you." He said against her lips before pulling back. 

"You wanna hold your daughter Tom?" She asked. Even though she wasn't quite ready to put her down, a part of her was dying to see Tom hold her for the first time. The Doctor checked his screens that were monitoring both mother and baby one last time before slipping away to his office; he figured the new family needed their privacy. 

Tom hasn't held that many babies in his life but once his very own was in his arms he never felt more confident in his life. Carefully he cradled her head and that's when he saw them, the most beautiful piercing blue eyes. Klingons were generally known for their dark eyes and hair; Tom had never encountered a Klingon with bright blue eyes and light hair. This made his heart want to burst with pride. As beautiful has he found his wife, there was something about having a tiny mini him that he loved.

B'Elanna looked on as her husband showered their little girl with kisses. Klingons were definitely not emotional people so all of these feelings must be streaming from her human side because all B'Elanna wanted to do was cry with happiness. Never in her life did she picture having a family of her own, after all she never had a good example of one growing up, but now here she had her husband and daughter. 

"How you feeling?" Tom asked finally taking his eyes off of their daughter to look at his wife who had just given birth. 

"Not as bad as I thought, got her out in 4 pushes." B'Elanna answered. The contractions were the worse part but once Doc had given her a hyper spray of pain relief, it got a little easier. 

"That's my girl." Tom said affectionately giving her another kiss.

"Well..." B'Elanna suddenly said not believing that Tom hadn't brought it up yet. 

"Well what?" Tom asked as he stroked their daughter's hair. 

"Tom!" She exclaimed but then quickly lowered her voice when she saw her baby jump slightly at the outburst. "Did it work?" 

"If it didn't don't you think we would all be getting assimilated right now?" He answered with a cocky chuckle that only Tom Paris could get away with. 

"So we're..." B'Elanna began to say. 

"Back in the Alpha Quadrant." Tom finished for his wife. 

"We actually did it?" B'Elanna added minding the volume of her voice as the infant Tom was holding was starting to grow sleepy.

"Yeah we did." Tom responded. "About a dozen Starfleet ships are escorting us back into Earth's radius as we speak." 

"So what happens now?" B'Elanna asked. 

Tom looked up from his sleeping daughter and locked eyes with his wife, he could sense her nervousness building. A lot of questions were still unanswered about their future back on Earth since neither truly believed they would actually make it. "I don't know." He then looked back down at their baby and smiled, "And at the moment I really don't care."

B'Elanna leaned her head down to rest on her husband's shoulder. She sighed contently, somehow Tom always knew how to calm her nerves. "Me either." And as Baby Paris slept, her parents quietly watched admiring every little breath she took.   
____________________________________  
Before returning into the Earth's Atmosphere, Star Fleet needed to begin their own preparations. The simply fact was that Voyager's crew had been in a different quadrant for seven years and had come in contact with many different unknown species. Before the crew were allowed to return, Star Fleet needed to conduct examinations of their own to deem them all in perfect physical health. In addition to that, the starship had been running for 7 years and powering down the engines wasn't as easy as pushing a button. It was a process they needed to be carefully carried out step by step. Captain Janeway was uneasy about delivering the news to her crew, after all they finally made it back to Earth and now she had to tell them they had to wait a couple more days. To her relief, everyone was just so happy to be back, they didn't mind the delay. 

It had been a couple hours and Voyager was slowly revolving around its home planet. Captain Janeway sat in her ready room watching as they rounded around the Northern Hemisphere again and smiled, it seemed like a beautiful day over California and she couldn't wait to plant her feet on the ground once again. 

Her door chimed signaling someone was there. "Come in." Janeway called out. When the door opened, Katherine was quickly to her feet. "Admiral Paris, Sir!" She smiled standing to attention. 

A huge smile came across Owen Paris' face, "You did it Katherine, you really did it!" He laughed in a way that the Captain found very similar to his son's. 

"As much as I enjoy the visit, I wasn't expecting Starfleet for a few more hours." Janeway questioned. 

"I wanted to be the first one to officially welcome you back home." Owen answered. 

Janeway knew there may be a bit of truth to the Admiral's explanation of arriving early but she knew it wasn't the whole truth. She raised an eyebrow to her old mentor and smiled slyly. Owen laughed shaking his head, knowing he wasn't fooling anyone. "Where is he?" Admiral Paris asked. 

"I am pleased to tell you that your granddaughter arrived during this whole ordeal and she's perfectly healthy. The doctor discharged them to their quarters an hour ago."

"I'd like to go see them, if that's alright." Owen said immediately. 

Janeway wasn't exactly sure if the new parents were welcoming visitors yet but who was she to deny the Admiral. "Right this way, Sir."   
___________________________________  
"Are you ever going to put her down?" B'Elanna teased her husband as she stretched out on the bed. Theirs was much more comfortable than the biobed in sickbay. The Doctor was a little apprehensive on discharging mom and baby so early but there was no arguing with a half Klingon mom that had just given birth. 

Tom looked over at his wife as he walked around their quarters rocking his daughter softly. "Have we decided?" Tom asked. 

B'Elanna knew exactly what Tom was referring to. They had strongly considered naming their daughter after B'Elanna's mother who had passed away years ago. "On Miral?" She asked even though she already knew; in her heart that was destined to be her daughter's name. "I think so." B'Elanna said smiling over at her newborn that was now sleeping peacefully. 

Not wanting to risk waking her, Tom decided to place her down in the cradle he had replicated shortly after finding out they were going to be parents. "Miral..." Tom whispered contently smiling down at the sleeping child. "I think it fits her." 

"I think so too." B'Elanna replied fighting a losing battle with the yawn she was trying to suppress. As she continued laying on the bed her eyes began to shut; she couldn't remember the last time she was so exhausted both physically and mentally. Just as she was about to give in and doze off until Miral needed her, the intercom outside their quarters chimed signaling a visitor. 

In any other circumstance, Tom would have chose to ignore it but with the fate of Voyager still so unsure he knew he had to respond. "Come in." He called out. When the door opened he was in a state of shock when he saw who Captain Janeway was standing next to. "Sir!" He stated in an alarm tone quickly standing at attention, something he had been taught as a very young boy. 

However there was no sternness to Owen Paris' expression. His eyes quickly misted over as he crossed the room and reached for his son pulling him in for the tightest embrace. "Dad..." Owen corrected, "It's Dad."


End file.
